


No Longer the Hero

by YesterDarling



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesterDarling/pseuds/YesterDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War started it. It took it's toll on him. America is no longer himself... He's far from it. It's the start of a new age; one full of war and reaping, leading up to the the 74th Annual Hunger Games and revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to The Hetalian Games, which I will be posting soon. When it's up, I'll put the link here.
> 
> This is also the debut of my OC for the nation of Panem. His name is Charles "Cap" Jones. While he claims represent Panem, he really just represents the Capitol (hence his nickname). I'm working on a character to represent the districts, who will be based off Canada. The two of them (in human form) will portray President Snow and President Coin in my story.
> 
> The numbers connect with notes at the end of the story (I did my research for this).

The war had definitely taken it's effects on America.

A good portion of his country already was underwater, because of an increase in water level due to global warming (1). Fires scorched the land, and there were seemingly endless droughts and storms, all of which had killed several of his citizens. 

After that, one of his worst fears came true: a socialist revolution (2). His country suddenly wanted communism. All the natural disasters had left his people with no hope.

Okay, admittedly he had been socialist for a while. But he had never wanted communism! He hated the word, and hated the idea even more. But with the government overthrown, he had to do as the people told him.

And then came the war. Other countries took his weakened state as an oppertunity to get more land. Even some of his allies turned against him. Britain, being his strongest ally, stayed with him, and the Englishman was fighting for America on the front lines of battle. Because he cared about America, and also because he'd follow England to war (3), Canada remained his ally, but it did little good. His people were still being murdered and his states fought over; he could barely defend himself.

He currently lay in his bed, moaning in pain. His glasses lay broken on the floor; his Texas (4). His bomber jacket was draped over a chair; the 50 now read 31 (5). His hair had begun to fade to a lighter color, and he was much paler.

Canada walked over to his brother, a plate of pancakes in hand. "America," he coaxed, "you need to eat."

"I... I can't, d-dude..." He said. "I can't keep anything down. I'm fading."

"B... But..."

America laid his arm across his face and gave a weak laugh, which soon turned to a cough. "Do-Don't worry about me... I..." He cringed as another wave of red clouded his vision. 'No,' he thought, 'Don't let "him" take over.' Since he had begun to fade, he had been hearing a voice and seeing red sometimes. He called this other voice "Him" (6).

 _Why not?_ "He" said. _You're weak. Let me come out to play. I can keep us alive._

"NO!" America shouted, startling Canada. "YOU CAN'T. FUCKING. DO IT. YOU'RE A MONSTER!" He leapt out of bed and fell to his knees, clutching his head like an insane person. Canada backed away.

"A... America...?"

 _Let me live. Let me show you what I can do. Let me become the one, the only._ The world became more reddened. America screamed in pain. That's right; give in. Let me out. Let me live. Be Panem.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He cried. 

_Set. Me. Free!_

The Hero gave one last scream before collapsing. 

"AMERICA!" Canada cried, running to his brother's side, sobbing. "America..."

Suddenly, the quiet country felt something at his throat, cutting off his breathing. Canada gasped for air. He could tell that this wasn't America; his skin had lost it's tan, and his hair looked as though it was bleached. Crimson red eyes bore angrily into his own.

"I said don't call me that."

He stood, soon pinning Canada against the wall, a couple inches from the floor.

"America, what the hell are you doing?!"

"America" looked at his brother, hate in his eyes. "I am Panem. I am the future. America is gone, and I will be here in his place."

"Wh- what are you doing?!" Panem slammed Canada against the floor, laughing. 

"No one should remember that loser! He was too soft. With me as the country, we will reach a new golden age, greater then The Roman Empire!"

Panem was pushed away, and anger shone in Canada's violet eyes "What are you saying?! Sure, he was annoying at times, but he was one of the strongest nations I know! You can't just take over!"

"I CAN, AND I FUCKING WILL!" He rushed, grabbing Canada's arm and holding it behind his back. "Pledge your allegiance."

"NEVER, TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" Canada screamed. Panem twisted Canada's arm, and a sickening crack could be heard as his arm was dislocated. The second largest nation gave a cry in pain, but refused to give in. Malice still in his eyes, Panem took a baseball bat–America's favorite–and held it next to Canada's head, threatening to crack his skull and take the country by force.

"Pledge."

Canada winced. "I... I surrender to your country, Panem. You win this round..." (7)

Panem grinned, and let go, leaving Canada on the ground. He pulled on his bomber jacket, which now read 13 (8).

"Then come. We have work to do."

Canada silently cried as he stood. The pain in his arm and his broken heart was almost too much to handle. America was gone, and he was now only a territory to a dictator country.

He swore; one day he'd get rid of Panem once and for all...

**Author's Note:**

> (1) The book was not very specific on the reason of the sea rising, so I guessed it was Global Warming.
> 
> (2) The only logical reason I can see for America's government failing would be a socialist/communist revolution. Things before Panem were described as pretty bad, so it'd make sense if people lost all hope and turned to this idea. In fact, Panem seems pretty heavily communist/totalitarianistic. The Government claims to be working towards a superior world (like communism), but controls the people (totalitarianism)"
> 
> (3) When England goes to war, Canada follows, as the Queen of England technically reigns over Canada.
> 
> (4) If you look at a map of Panem, you'll see that Texas is under water
> 
> (5) The approximate number of states that Panem falls over.
> 
> (6) "He" started appearing after the revolution, representing a change in government (and in America's character)
> 
> (7) The reason why there's that wilderness over the 13 districts. 
> 
> (8) If you remember correctly, there were originally 13 districts. Since this is Panem's beginning, the number is 13. In The Hetalian Games, it will read "12".


End file.
